Mobile networks may increase available bandwidth, throughput or capacity using techniques such as carrier aggregation (CA), in which multiple frequency bands may be supported simultaneously. As an example, a base station operating in a licensed frequency band may augment its resources by communicating with mobile devices over additional unlicensed frequency bands. Although the use of unlicensed frequency bands may provide a cost-effective increase in resources, additional challenges related to interference from other systems or devices also operating in those unlicensed bands may arise. Interference avoidance or mitigation techniques may be especially challenging when the number of mobile devices supported is large. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods that enable such interference avoidance, and particularly for large quantities of mobile devices.